mensageiroswikiaorg_pt_br-20200216-history
A Cura do Mal de Asafe
thumb|left|400px Essa doença sempre fez vítimas entre o povo de Deus O pós-modernismo, segundo Zygmunt Bauman 1, autor de Ética pós-moderna, caracteriza-se por ambivalência moral, nenhum código ético coerente, fim da moralidade universal, moralidade contraditória, pluralismo moral, fragmentação da verdade, personalismo moral, não reconhecimento de autoridade, ausência moral do Estado, ressurreição do paroquíalismo e do tribalismo, rejeição da Revelação. Nesse ambiente filosófico, promove-se o surgimento de todo tipo de pecados e aberrações, quer contra Deus, quer contra a sociedade, contra instituições, contra a natureza e as pessoas. A mentira tornou-se o idioma do pragmatismo de uma sociedade secularizada, ególatra e sensual. Roubar, seguido ou não de morte da vítima, tornou-se prática comum dos que desejam sobreviver ou acumular fortunas. Em uma das ruas do centro de Curitiba, uma família sem teto preparava-se para dormir debaixo de uma marquise. Antes de se enrolarem em suas pobres e empoeiradas cobertas, colocaram um pedaço de papelão, ajoelharam-se e oraram antes de dormir. Cenas como essas nos lembram constantemente que o mal já está maduro para ser punido e eliminado. Por isso, vem-nos à mente a pergunta do vidente de Patmos: “Até quando, ó Soberano Senhor?” Não raras vezes, fazemos essa pergunta diante das incertezas da vida: Até quando continuarei sendo um pobre honesto vivendo no meio de ricos desonestos? Até quando continuarei fiel, mesmo sendo injustiçado? Nessas circunstâncias, a experiência vivida pelo poeta e músico sacro Asafe torna-se uma grande ajuda. Consideremos o salmo 73 para descobrirmos o mal que atormentou aquele compositor e como ele conseguiu cura definitiva para sua alma. O mal de Asafe 2 Asafe não era um mero musicista. Na verdade, era um dos principais levitas. Cantor, compositor e músico instrumentista que servia a Deus, junto com Jedutum e Hemã. 1 Crônicas 25:5-6 informa que ele também serviu a Deus, como profeta, no reinado de Davi. Por ocasião do episódio do transporte da Arca, da casa de Obede-Edom para a tenda armada por Davi, a fidelidade de Asafe motivou o rei a promovê-lo a ministro da música. Seus instrumentos preferidos eram: harpa, alaúde e címbalo. Junto com quatro mil levitas, Asafe louvava continuamente ao Senhor. Liderou um grupo de 288 mestres da música, aos quais chamava seus filhos. Escreveu, junto com eles, doze dos 150 salmos contidos na Bíblia. Ele conhecia a bondade de Deus para com Israel. Asafe desfrutava da intimidade do rei e do seu ambiente no palácio. Alguns pensam que foi dentro da casa real que começou a sua crise, quando conheceu a prosperidade do ímpio Absalão. Mas parece que a crise de Asafe tinha raízes mais profundas, pois ele sentava-se no lugar, não do ímpio, mas do próprio Deus, que, segundo sua visão, era o protetor de toda a impiedade. A declaração de abertura do cântico, no verso 1: “Com efeito, Deus é bom para com Israel, para com os de coração limpo” pode situar-se antes e depois da crise. Asafe diz no verso 2: “Quanto a mim, porém, quase me resvalaram os pés; pouco faltou para que se desviassem os meus passos. Pois eu invejava os arrogantes, ao ver a prosperidade dos perversos’ Para Asafe, os ímpios não tinham preocupações, não enfrentavam problemas de ordem financeira, nem pareciam sofrer de enfermidades. Erguiam-se em sua violência contra os pobres, e sua altivez era dirigida contra Deus, com ar de ironia, fazendo pouco caso da existência do Senhor e da Sua justiça (versos 4-13). À semelhança de todos os judeus piedosos, Asafe desejava alcançar saúde e pureza espiritual. Isso, porém, não o tornava imune às enfermidades degenerativas. Pela leitura do verso 14, podemos até pensar que Asafe estava sofrendo de alguma enfermidade grave. A situação do salmista poderia ser lida na declaração de Rui Barbosa: “De tanto ver triunfar as nulidades, de tanto ver prosperar a desonra, de tanto ver crescer a injustiça, de tanto ver agigantarem-se os poderes nas mãos dos maus, o homem chega a ter vergonha de ser honesto.” Salvo por um triz ''' A ênfase da confissão de Asafe é dramática: “quase me resvalaram os pés, pouco faltou para que se desviassem os meus passos”. Isso que dizer que pouco faltou para chegar à incredulidade. Pouco faltou para que ele rompesse com a idéia de um Deus sábio, bom e justo. Ele esteve perto de urna violenta mudança de pensamento e de comportamento. Por pouco, Asafe não contrariou o que está registrado no Salmo 78:3-4: “O que ouvimos e aprendemos, o que nos contaram nossos pais, não o encobriremos a seus filhos; contaremos à vindoura geração os louvores do Senhor, e o Seu poder, e as maravilhas que fez.” Alguém escreveu que, se fosse hoje, Asafe teria trocado “Jesus, alegria dos homens”, de J. S. Bach, por outra música que o levasse à fama; talvez pelas pobres produções religiosas, que misturam fé com sensualismo, mas vendem. 3 Quase Asafe trocou o templo do Senhor por um templo pagão, por um terreiro ou uma bola de cristal. Ele estava a um passo do inferno, da perdição, da incredulidade. A erosão foi lenta, mas progressiva. Essa é a característica da apostasia. Nenhuma queda acontece por impulso momentâneo. Há antecedentes de condescendência própria, de aceitação do pecado em sua forma embrionária. Quantas vezes, Asafe desejou vingar-se. Quantas vezes foi açoitado pela ira; quantas vezes, quis projetar- se por meio do egoísmo; quantas vezes, foi atiçado pela lascívia: quantas vezes, sentiu desânimo e preguiça! Certo dia, ele acordou sentindo-se frustrado e pensou: “Com efeito, inutilmente conservei puro o coração e lavei as mãos na inocência. Pois de contínuo sou afligido e cada manhã, castigado” (versos 13 e 14). Pensou: “Será que foi à toa que me esforcei para não pecar e permanecer puro?” O que mais o desnorteou foi a falsa impressão de que o seu zelo não lhe rendia nada. Sua conclusão foi de que Deus não o tratava de modo especial. Ele não era poupado das intempéries, do cansaço, da aflição, da doença. Isso parecia não ocorrer com os ímpios — os notáveis. Era um puro no anonimato. '''Comparação A comparação dos efeitos do mal de Asafe com os causados pelo mal de Alzheimer revela significativas semelhanças. O conhecido mal de Alzheimer recebe este nome de Alois Alzheimer, médico alemão que, em 1906, reconheceu e localizou uma doença que corrói a mente, apaga progressivamente todas as lembranças e transforma o outrora corpo sadio e vibrante em um saco de carne e ossos que ainda se movimenta, pelo menos nos primeiros anos de enfermidade. Mas o esvaziamento da memória também esvazia a vida de relacionamentos e movimentos. Na revista Veja 4, a professora Yone Beraldo, filha da costureira Adeilde de Moura, vítima dessa doença, afirma: “Eu perco minha mãe um pouco cada dia.” Adeilde, costureira desde a juventude, agora já não sabe mais costurar; entregou-se ao desleixo e à agressividade. A filha desabafou: “Vivo um luto diário.” O mal de Asafe não está catalogado como enfermidade, mas tem efeito semelhante na memória espiritual de uma pessoa, pois também corrói a mente pelo apagar progressivo de todas as certezas da vida em Cristo e por transformar a alma em um saco de dúvidas e revolta. E. G. White escreveu: “Ë assim que Satanás ainda procura conseguir a ruína da alma. Uma longa operação preparatória desconhecida ao mundo, tem lugar no coração, antes que o cristão cometa francamente abertamente o pecado. A alma não desce de pronto da pureza e santidade à depravação, corrupção e crime. Leva tempo para que se degradem aqueles que foram formados à imagem de Deus, ao estado brutal e satânico. Pelo contemplar nos transformamos. Alimentando pensamentos impuros, o homem pode de tal maneira conduzir a mente que o pecado, que uma vez lhe repugnava, tornar-se-lhe-á agradável”. 5 No entanto, Asafe resistiu a toda dúvida e sentimentos negativos. Afastou-os por amor do Senhor e por causa de Seu nome. Infelizmente, nem todos encontram a cura que Asafe alcançou. Balaão parece ter sido vítima desse mal. O pecado tornou-o mais embrutecido que um animal. O mesmo poderia ser dito de Demas, jovem ministro que participou das experiências missionárias de Paulo e sua equipe. O lamento de Paulo sobre sua apostasia dá-nos a entender que Demas não resistiu ao desejo da riqueza e de uma vida fácil: “Porque Demas, tendo amado o presente século, me abandonou e se foi para Tessalônica.” (II Tim. 4:10.) O fracasso de Templeton Na crônica evangélica, Charles Templeton 6 é outro caso fatal do mal de Asafe. Ele foi um evangelista de tão grande sucesso que alguns pensaram que eclipsaria Billy Graham em bem pouco tempo. Ambos estão sofrendo de males fisicos degenerativos. Graham, aos 80 anos de idade, mal pode se firmar em pé, sem a ajuda do púlpito. Está acometido do mal de Parkinson. Em 1949, aos 30 anos de idade, enquanto se preparava para a grande cruzada de Los Angeles, Billy já era amigo de Charles Templeton. Nessa época, Billy tornou-se alvo de grande incerteza: Como podia confiar plenamente no que a Bíblia lhe dizia? Ele revelou que duas forças operavam de modo contrário sobre sua vida, nessa ocasião. Uma força era representada por Henrietta Mears, uma cristã comprometida com a Palavra, e que impulsionava Billy em direção a Deus. A outra força era representada por Charles Templeton, que injetava dúvidas na mente do grande pregador. Este sabia que, se não pudesse confiar na Bíblia, não tinha como prosseguir pregando. Billy conta que a influência de Charles Templeton estava “ganhando a queda de braço”. Contudo, o fardo de dúvidas foi removido por Deus quando Billy clamou por auxílio do Céu. A cruzada de Los Angeles teve grande sucesso, assim como todo o ministério do mais famoso evangelista do século 20. Adeus a Deus Templeton, infelizmente, não conseguiu resolver suas dúvidas. Ele disse acerca de Billy Graham que este havia cometido o suicídio intelectual ao fechar sua mente ao questionamento da fé. Na verdade, o contrário aconteceu: Templeton foi devastado por dúvidas cada vez maiores. Renunciou ao ministério e tornou-se comentarista e romancista, no Canadá. Suas dúvidas podem ser sumarizadas em oito pontos: “1) Uma vez que o mal e o sofrimento existem, não pode haver um Deus amoroso; 2) Uma vez que os milagres contradizem a ciência, não podem ser verdadeiros; 3) Se Deus realmente criou o Universo, por que as evidências persuasivas da ciência impelem tantas pessoas a concluir que o processo espontâneo da evolução explica a vida? 4) Se Deus é moralmente puro, como pode sancionar o massacre de crianças inocentes, como afirma o Antigo Testamento? 5) Se Jesus é o caminho único para o Céu, que dizer dos milhões de pessoas que nunca ouviram falar dEle? 6) Se Deus Se preocupa com as pessoas que criou, como pode entregar tantas delas a uma eternidade de tormento no inferno somente porque não creram nas coisas certas a respeito dEle? 7) Se Deus é o dirigente supremo da igreja, por que ela tem estado repleta de hipocrisia e brutalidade ao longo dos séculos? 8) Se ainda sou assaltado por dúvidas, ainda posso ser cristão?” Curiosamente, Templeton tornou-se também vítima do mal de Alzheimer. Sua enfermidade física agravou sua condição espiritual. O sumário de sua história é que Templeton não soube conciliar o sofrimento dos outros e o dele com a bondade de Deus. Naufragou na fé e tornou-se ateu. Um de seus livros mais contrastantes com o seu passado de homem de fé intitula-se Farewell to God: my reasons for rejecting the Christian faith (Adeus a Deus: minhas razões para rejeitar a fé Cristã). Graças ao Senhor, Asafe agiu de modo diferente de Templeton. Resistiu a todos seus sentimentos negativos e deles se livou por amor do Senhor e por causa de Seu nome. Asafe foi salvo no meio do processo de apostasia mental. Foi salvo antes que seus pensamentos se tornassem ações pecaminosas. Nesse extraordinário cântico de fé - o salmo 73 - Asafe prescreve três salvaguardas contra a tentação. Três salvaguardas ' '''Asafe controlou a língua. ' Ele disse: “Se eu pensara em falar tais palavras, já aí teria traído a geração de Teus filhos. Em só refletir para compreender isso, achei mui pesada tarefa para mim” (versos 15 e 16). Ele rejeitou a tentação de conversar acerca de suas dúvidas, de sua inveja. Não espalhou sementes de incredulidade contra o caráter de Deus e Sua obra. “Quando alguém vos pergunta como vos sentis, não penseis em qualquer coisa triste para contar a fim de atrair simpatia. Não faleis de vossa falta de fé e de vossas aflições e sofrimentos. O tentador se deleita em ouvir palavras assim. Quando falais em assuntos sombrios, estais a glorificá-lo. Não devemos nos demorar no grande poder de Satanás para nos vencer.” 7 '''Asafe fez uso da sua memória religiosa: Ele tinha convicção do cuidado de Deus ao longo de sua vida e na história do seu povo. Assim, podia confessar não apenas que “Deus é bom para com Israel’ mas que o Senhor é bom “para com os de coração limpo” (verso 1). Um dos recursos de que lançou mão foi a lembrança de que é “bom estar junto a Deus” (verso 28). “Quando o pecado luta pelo predomínio no coração, quando a culpa oprime a alma e sobrecarrega a consciência, quando a incredulidade obscurece a mente — lembrai-vos de que a graça de Cristo é suficiente para subjugar o pecado e banir a escuridão. Entrando em comunhão com o Salvador, penetramos na região da paz.” 8 O santuário é o último lugar de onde brilhou e continua brilhando a luz para o povo de Deus. Asafe abriu sua vida ao Senhor do santuário. O assalto espiritual cessou quando ele entrou “no santuário de Deus” e atinou com o destino dos ímpios (verso 17). Podemos dizer que Asafe entrou no lugar certo. Podemos agir da mesma forma quando assaltados por dúvidas sobre o caráter e ações do soberano Deus. Asafe foi ao santuário e ali contemplou não apenas o fim dos ímpios, mas a recompensa dos fiéis. ''' E confessou: “Tu me seguras pela minha mão direita. Tu me guias com o Teu conselho e depois me recebes na glória. Quem mais tenho eu no Céu? Não há outro em quem eu me compraza na Terra. Ainda que a minha carne e o meu coração desfaleçam, Deus é a fortaleza do meu coração e a minha herança para sempre” (Sal. 73:23-26). No santuário, Asafe orou, mas não argumentou. Recobrou-se de sua crise espiritual. Sua vida estava garantida pela única segurança que ele tinha no Céu e na Terra. A morte não era o fim do justo. Ele recobrou não apenas sua fé e esperança no Senhor mas integrou-se novamente na missão de proclamar a bondade de Deus: “Quanto a mim, bom é estar junto a Deus; no Senhor Deus ponho o meu refúgio, para proclamar todos os Seus feitos” (verso 28). O “mal de Asafe” está sempre presente no ambiente do povo de Deus, buscando a próxima vítima. Se alguém foi acometido por esse terrível mal, aqui vai o remédio que curou Asafe: Nunca diga adeus ao Senhor sem antes entrar no Seu santuário e ali derramar diante dEle a sua dúvida e registrar a sua súplica. Pergunte ao Senhor: “Até quando haverá injustiça, opressão, fome e guerra? Até quando haverá doença e morte?”. Só Deus sabe a resposta exata, mas Ele não tem o hábito de responder a essa oração do modo como o fazemos. Ele nos deixa “em suspense”, mas também nos assegura que as rédeas do controle estão continuamente em Suas mãos. Logo o Senhor deporá Suas vestes sacerdotais, fechará o Seu Templo no Céu, e descerá à Terra com todos os Seus anjos. Virá por causa dos Seus escolhidos. Se nossa mente insistir em perguntar, diante da demora da segunda vinda, “Até quando, ó Soberano Senhor, não julgas a impiedade?” descansemos no fato de que nossa segurança está na palavra dAquele que conhece os tempos e as estações, que sabe o fim desde o princípio. Ele afirma: “Vai alta a noite, e vem chegando o dia” (Rom. 13:12). Tranqüilizemo-nos com a certeza de Asafe: “Quanto a mim, bom é estar junto a Deus; no Senhor Deus ponho o meu refúgio, para proclamar todos os Seus feitos”. Autor: José Miranda Rocha, doutor em Ministério Pastoral, é professor de Teologia Aplicada no UNASP campus Engenheiro Coelho, SP Fonte: Revista Adventista, março 2005 '''Referências 1. Zygmunt Bauman, Ética pós-moderna (São Paulo: Editora Paulus, 1997). 2. Ultimato, maio-junho de 2003, pág. 3. 3. Ibidem, pág. 8. 4. Karina Pastore, “Quando os neurônios morrem”, Veja, 6 de agosto de 2003, pág. 73. 5. Ellen G. White, Patriarcas e Profetas, pág. 459. 6. Lee Strobel, Em Defesa da Fé (São Paulo: Editora Vida, 2002), págs. 1-30, 7. Ellen G. White, A Ciência do Bom Viver, pág. 253. 8. Ibidem, pág. 250. IASD EM FOCO